


Christmas Kink Day Nine: Q/James

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Kink [9]
Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Anal Beads, Cute, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for holiday cheer and giving, and maybe a bit of kinky sex. James wakes Q up to a Christmas surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kink Day Nine: Q/James

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time again, when everyone starts posting Christmas Singles. This year I am going to do 25 days of Christmas. Each day I will post a new One-shot of some of my favorite pairing, with lot and lots of sex. I hope you all enjoy. Welcome to day nine.

Q sat in front of his screen watching the little dot labeled 007 moved about the area that he was in. 007 or as Q knew better James, had taken out his com link a couple of hours ago and had yet to put it back in. It was quite infuriating to have to watch the dot that he knew was James run around, to not be able to help him in any way. Just as Q was about to give up and get himself another cup of tea a familiar voice came over the com.  
“How is the Quartermaster doing,” It was asked in a cheeky voice and Q could hear the smirk behind it.  
“I am bloody fine.”  
Q can hear the smirk over the intercom again and then like always James is gone without another word. Q sighs and got up deciding that another cup of tea would do him some good. The mission went on like this for hours and Q was starting to think that he wasn’t even really needed, that maybe he could just go home and get some sleep. But every time he tried to get up James would be back and, well James would only talk to him.  
By the time that the mission was over Q was severely tired. All he wanted to do was sleep, and never get up again. As good as that sounded he knew that it wouldn’t be possible. He would return home and later that evening James would join him… that was how it would go, and that was how it always went.  
It didn’t really bother him that James was joining him, just that he wasn’t all that sure what he was to James. He has tried to ask at one point but the question was blown of, and since then he had kept his little fears to himself. Those fears that James was just using him or that James would go out and find someone else. He even feared the times that James will make him listen as he sweeps another person off their feet just so that he can get the mission done easier. All these things make him cringe and make it harder to look James in the face when he comes to his place in the middle of the night.  
This night would be no different, it wouldn’t matter that tonight was Christmas Eve and that it was a special night. It wouldn’t matter that tonight would lead to a wonderful morning, that Q knew would be spent in bed with said double ‘O’ Agent.  
So Q made up his mind to try and not think about it as he locked up his place and then snuggled into his warm bed. It had been snowing and so his flat was quite cool. As he closed his eyes he thought he saw a glimpse of James watching him, but he reassured himself that, that couldn’t be. The man hadn’t even debriefed with M yet. Q slept soundly through the night and didn’t even awake when James joined him in his home; nor when James removed the covers that kept Q warm and began slipping his clothing from his body.  
Q’s body arched into James soft touches and he let out sweet moans James’s ghost touches skimmed over a sensitive part of his body. James smirked as he bound Q’s hands above his head and then began spreading his legs genteelly. He secured them to the bed post with just enough movement that he could easily get to Q’s behind, when needed. With that he skimmed a finger down Q’s slowly hardening length and played with him a bit. When he found that Q was well enough aroused he pulled out his bag of tricks and toys.  
Situating himself in between Q’s quivering legs James massaged his entrance with great care and love. When the opening was relaxed enough James inserted a long line of annual beads into Q. They started out small nut got bigger at randomly over time. With all of the beads in James connected the end of the chain to the bed post and turned on the vibrating setting, to the lowest setting, leaving it with just a buzz. Q’s tired body quivered even more at the feeling and tried to find some sort of way to release the pleasure that was now building in his groin. James watched for a second enjoying the way that Q whimpered when he found that he could not get what he wanted.  
James looked at the clock, it read four thirty, and Q would be awaking soon, so James moved faster to place the rest of the little items on Q’s body. Nipple clamps that connected to a small wire that James placed around, making it so that any real movement of the mouth would pull on them. Then he slipped out of the room leaving Q to his slumber.  
At six Q’s alarm went off jolting him awake, he had been having an interesting dream last night. As Q came to full awakens he realized that his dream may not have been all a dream. He found that he couldn’t move his arms and legs and that there was something inside him filling him up but also buzzing in a soft way.  
As he looked around the room for clues he saw James sipping coffee.  
“James” Q gasped out as he felt the pull of his nipples as he spoke. It sent shivers down his spine.  
“Good morning my dear Quincy,” James said as he walked over to Q’s alarm turning it off. Q just glares at him, since that seems to be the only thing that James has made it possible for him to do.  
James just smiled at the look that Q was giving him. “How are we doing on this fine morning?”  
Q didn’t say anything.  
James just smirked, “The sooner you answer me, the more likely I am to have pity on you and take everything off and out of you.”  
Q glared, “I am horny, thanks…” Q whimpered at the feeling, “to you.” He finally finished.  
James smiled, “Ah yes. You left me all by myself. I had to pester the minions.”  
Q glared at him more, “so…” he let out a shaky breath, it was getting hard to speak, “You are doing what…”  
“Punishing you.”  
Q just rolled his eyes; if this was a punishment then he didn’t know what James thought was punishment.  
“It’s not a bad one, just a little fun before Christmas gifts. Yes?”  
Q whimpered and screamed sharply with pleasure as James pulled out the beads. His hips thrusted up and he came without any more effort.  
James smirked but began removing the restraints letting Q sit up, and finally close his legs. He also removed the clamps and wires in Q’s mouth. As Q came down from his abrupt high he began to shiver, now recognizing the temperature with in the room.  
Q shivered and whispered out, “Cold James.”  
James nodded his head as he pulled a blanket around Q.  
“For the record Quincy, I have eyes for no one else but you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please comment, I will love you forever.


End file.
